thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Madeline Rybak
Madeline "Mads" Margo Rybak also called Maddie. She is Alec's daughter (the DA) and Thayer's sister. She is the best friend of Emma Becker, and Charlotte Chamberlin. She notices changes in Sutton straightaway, though never realizing it is in fact, Emma, and not really Sutton at all. She is very close to Thayer before he left. Their mom divorced their dad and took his anger on them, which made them closer. Mads depend on Char and Sutton for support but Char is her only loyal friend - until she discovers that Emma is Sutton's twin, after Char left. Then Emma and her become closer. She is potrayed by Alice Greczyn. Madeline is a member of the Rybak Family. Season One Mads is seen welcoming Sutton back home from Paris. She shows Sutton a picture she found of her and Thayer, who left Arizona because of his relationship with his dad, Alec. Mads questions Sutton and her brother's relationship because she thinks it might have been romantically linked. Sutton (Emma) insisted there’s nothing going on between her and Thayer. Mads is seen later hanging out at her pool where Nisha crashes challenging Sutton. At Nisha's party after Sutton (Emma) slaps Nisha and leaves the party, Mads offers to go with her but Sutton (Emma) says no. After the break-in Dan gets Mads word that Sutton left the party early. Mads takes ballet with Char and Nisha. She and her teacher Eduardo have feelings for eachother, but due to the age difference he will not respond even when Mads throws herself at him. Nisha suspects they are dating and sends a photo that looks bad to Mads's dad Alec. Alec threatens Eduardo and has him removed, on his way out of town he is in a near fatal car crash. Eduardo nearly dies being transferred to another hospital where Mads can't find him. Mads discovers that Sutton slept with Thayer and blames Sutton for Thayer leaving for L.A. She doesn't know Sutton has a twin and she is talking to Emma. Next Ryan Harwell tries to date Mads, but she sees there's something between him and Sutton. Ryan tells Mads that Sutton came on to him and Mads pushes away from Emma. Emma gives up and tells Mads the truth that she is a twin and they made a switch. Mads becomes close with Emma and drops Sutton. Mads works with Emma to free Ethan from suspicion that he killed Derek, but when clues point to her dad Alec she chooses to believe her father is innocent instead. Even when photos of her father surface that look bad she wants more proof and she and Thayer dig deeper. She is devastated to see her father arrested and that the murder weapon was found in her house. Season Two In The Revengers, after being hauled by the media Mads gets sick and tired of all the lies, she starts to drink, and does a drunken mistake of having sex with Jordan in a pool. She was very disturbed after the event and looked like a big mess after the pool sex when she showed up on the Mercer's door step to take Kristin's offer of living with her, Emma and Laurel while her dad is in jail. In Cheat, Play, Love, Mads discovers that she slept with her step brother. Jordan is Rebecca's son from a previous marriage (unknown if also biological). She is creeped out and it's unclear whether Jordan knew this before hand or not. She tells him they need to just be friends, but she still have physical feelings for him. She confessed everything to Emma. Emma and Mads are silent on the issue to Laurel. In Advantage Sutton, Mads relationship with Jordan heats up but hurts Laurel in the process. Personality Mads is a mostly, sweet and caring girl, very reliant on her friends and those around her due to a diffcult upbringing and family life. she often finds herself going along with other characters schemes and ideas despite being strong and defiant. She is normally quite talented at seeing peoples true colors a part from when it comes to her father Alec, whom she always seems to try her hardest to see the good in, despite his many bad deeds. Relationships Eduardo Diaz Mads fell for Eduardo, her ballet choreographer who occasionally gave her private lessons. After the two shared a heated moment, Mads attempted to take the relationship a step further, which Eduardo refused, because of Mads's age, although ultimately Mads discovered he felt the same way about her. Eduardo was forced to leave town, returning to Chicago because of Alec, Mad's father, though he was in a terrible car accident before making it out of Phoenix, resulting in his hospitalization and falling into a coma. Now that Alec is in jail Eduardo could return. Ryan Harwell Ryan Harwell has returned to Arroyo High after being shipped off to boarding school, and is determined to get Mads to agree to go on a second date with him, gifting her with ballet tickets and trying frequently to impress her. Mads' feelings toward Ryan are so far unclear, though she does seem amused by some of his antics, and sticking to her gut that she and her friends hate him. She starts to reveal her feelings for him, they soon start to date. After Alec is arrested Ryan dumps Mads because she betrayed her father. Alec Rybak Alec has been rough to Mads and Thayer since their mom left. But Mads, and Alec look over the past and become closer as a family, when Thayer returns to Phoenix. Thayer Rybak Mads and Thayer are very close siblings, there is though some tension between them caused by their contrasting views on father (Alec). Sutton Mercer Sutton and Mads were best friends but after discovering all of Sutton's lies she stops being friends with her. Emma Becker After discovering how Emma has always been there, and Sutton has done nothing but lie to her, she gets closer to Emma and they become best friends, but after Alec's arrest Mads starts to blame Emma for her family falling apart. Jordan Lyle Mads makes a drunken mistake of having sex with Jordan in a pool, and doesn't even know his name. Later finding out that Jordan is her Step brother! After finding this out she tells Jordan they can only be friends, even though its clear they both have feelings for eachother. In the next episode her and Jordan make out. While Mads is moving her things into Rebeccas house she see's Jordan by the pool and they kiss. Both Jordan and Mads have admitted the feelings to one enother but it is unclear is they will become an item. (Couple Name Mordan) Physical Appearence Mads is a tall tan skinned skinny girl who has a heart shaped face. She has almond-shaped eyes, dark brown hair, freckles, and thin lips. Appereances Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape from Sutton Island *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken *Pleased to Meet Me *Black and White and Green All Over *Dead Man Talking *Reservation for Two *No Country for Young Love *Not Guilty As Charged *Weekend of Living Dangerously *Unholy Matrimony Season Two *The Revengers *Cheat, Play, Love *Advantage Sutton *A Kiss Before Lying *Much Ado About Everything *Catch Her in the Lie *Regrets Only *Bride and Go Seek *The Grave Truth Trivia *Mads will blame Emma for her father being in jail, feeling as if Emma's breaking her family apart just to get hers put together. *Mads will go out of control in Season Two, and will not like Thayer and Emma's new found relationship. *Mads has been drinking and partying ever since Alec was arrested. *She had sex with Jordan in The Revengers *She moved into the Mercer home after a while she moves out and moves in with Rebecca. Gallery Sexy Mads.JPG Lying Game-1x20.JPG TLG-Mads.JPG TLGMads.JPG Jads.jpg.PNG Mads1x17.jpg Emma1x02(3).jpg EmmaMads&Char.jpg TheLyingGameS2PromoPic.jpg MadsTLGS2.jpg MadsS2TLG(1).jpg TLGS2Promo.jpg TLGMadsS2.jpg TLGS2Cast.jpg Mads1x09.jpg Tlg0202-0326.jpg Tlg0202-0278.jpg Tlg0202-1094.jpg Tlg0202-1669.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1025.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1589.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1600.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1594.jpg Thelyinggame0203-1592.jpg 106TheLyingGame0974.jpg|Photo of Eduardo and Mads on Mads' phone. 106TheLyingGame0975.jpg|Photo of Eduardo and Mads on Mads' phone. 106TheLyingGame0978.jpg|Photo of Eduardo and Mads on Mads' phone. The Lying Game S01E02 mkv2408~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E02 mkv1990~0.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rybak Family Category:Deuteragonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Lying Game Members Category:Student Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton Category:Sibling Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Sister Category:Daughter Category:TV Series